The present invention relates to conveyors for moving ammunition, and in particular, to devices having guides that prevent jamming at conveyor joints.
It is useful to have an adjustable conveyor for feeding ammunition from a magazine to an elevationally movable gun. Unless the conveyor between the magazine and gun can accommodate relative motion it is necessary to mount the magazine on the gun to rotate with it elevationally. Such mounting increases the weight on the trunnion making rotation more difficult.
Certain problems exist in transferring ammunition along an adjustable conveyor to an elevationally rotatable gun. The conveyor from the magazine to the gun must retract and extend to account for the varying spacing between them as the gun rotates elevationally. In the event that an articulated conveyor is used, the problem exists of providing guides at the conveyor joints which avoid jamming as the conveyor articulates. In particular, a gap may widen as the conveyor articulates and result in the jamming of ammunition in the gap.
Accordingly, there is a need for an articulated conveyor having guides that can reliably guide ammunition through a conveyor joint and avoid jamming.